Mixed worlds
by Yako-chan278
Summary: A problem in Princess Bubblegum's lab has led to create The Stitch in the universe to be sealed, bringing the two parellel universes together. Everything's fine? Well, things can get complicated. Finn Jake & Fionna Cake crossover. Supports genderbender shipping.
1. Chapter 1

**And, here is my new fanfiction! Hmm. My account is probably going to be stuffed with a hundred stories. Anyway, now I'm making my author's comments in _bold _so that I can comment in the middle of the story without it being mixed up with the original lines or having to wait until the end of the chapter. Okay, enough. Here I go!  
**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Adventure Time in any way whatsoever.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum looked down at the small piece of rounded metal painted pink. After hours spent in her lab, she had finally got her experiment to work just the way she wanted to. Well, almost. It would open a portal for a short amount of time before closing, sealing whatever she had thrown into it inside whatever world it led to. The candy princess was fascinated by the talk about different dimensions and the talk about The Stitch, which led her to the experiment.

She wandered around the lab, checking through her clutter for a coding she obtained to fix up the portal opener. She was determined to have it work properly and explore the different worlds she had read from the books in the kingdom library. She had become even more interested when she read about The Stitch.

Supposedly their world lay in a blanket-like universe, with other planets and dimensions surrounding the folds. Then, there was a large, gaping hole where if anyone would drop in would never come out alive again. On the other side of that hole were parallel worlds of the worlds in their side of the blanket. Several silvery thread held the hole together, known as The Stitch. If any of the threads broke, the whole universe would collapse.

However, if one was lucky enough to find the crossing threads, they would be able to run to the next dimension and stay there for as long as they liked until they found the thread that would lead them back to their world. Princess Bubblegum grew excited by the text. She simply had to find the thread. But another world in their part of the blanket wouldn't be so bad, either.

The princess hummed as she sorted through her files, but after she had collected 385 papers, looked through 8 cupboards, emptied 17 boxes and opened 49 drawers, she was beginning to loose her cool. "Where in Ooo is that coding!" She yelled, kicking at a cardboard box before turning away, failing to notice the yellowed pieces of paper, an old book and a small box tumbling out.

"Peppermint, get down and clean this mess!" She yelled, storming up the stairs to her room. Usually she wouldn't let anyone into her lab unless needed, but she was exhausted and the small Peppermint came running towards her and started sorting the papers and files.

Bubblegum collapsed onto her bed and stared up at the pink ceiling. How long had it been since one of her experiments had succeeded? How long had it been since she had the wonderful feeling of her work actually working? How long since... The princess sighed and fell asleep in less than a minute.

The Ice King looked hopefully around the empty lab, papers and files cleaned up, tucked neatly inside drawers and cupboards. He landed on the pink tiles and examined the princess' work. "Aaaah-haaah!" He said happily, nodding as he prodded the metal. "If I help Princess Bubblegum find that coding, maybe she'd marry me! Hmm."

He tipped out the papers onto the floor and whistled as he sorted through them, reading everything, only to find complicated mathematical formulas and instructions. Still, the smooth ink from Princess Bubblegum's hot pink gel pen written in her writing made him happy. "Maybe I could help her fix up the machine." The Ice King finally said to himself after he was through the formulas and stopped just before he had gotten through the section of Princess Bubblegum's photos of herself.

He wandered over to the machine, prodding and poking it, then picked up a hammer and glue gun to see what he could do. He started pounding, very, very softly, and turning knobs, punching buttons and wiping the metal. Suddenly, there was a soft click and a bright flash of purple light. It enveloped the lab before turning into the bedroom, castle, the kingdom and...

...

"Whoa!" Finn gasped as he looked up and saw the line of purple dash across the pale blue sky, everything behind it suddenly turning brighter and more livelier. "Dude, did you see that?" He ran to Jake, and shook his arm.

"Yeah, I saw that." The dog breathed, watching the beam cross the sky and disappear to invade someone else's view. "Look, the sky got bluer."

"And the grass became greener!" Finn laughed as he bent down to examine the bright green grass that was happily waving in the breeze. "That is SO math. Let's go show Princess Bubs." **(Princess Bubs. It makes me laugh. XD)**

"No time for chicks, do you hear that?" Jake said, making his ear large. There was the faint sound of a deep voice roaring in pain, two female voices and the constant swing of a sword or fists throwing punches. "Dude! Someone's putting up a fight! Let's go check it out."

"Oh, okay." The human seemed uncertain about the sudden noise. Ooo was peaceful except for the Ice King and the occasional passing of theives or evil magicians. As reluctant as he was, Finn liked the sound of the fight, and the howling of pain meant that there was a very good fighter in tow. "Okay, c'mon."

The boy and his companion ran towards where the sound was coming from. In the middle of a familliar looking field, trees stood in the distance and small hills rolled by stood a large, towering monster. Half of it was covered in blood-matted grey fur, while the other half and patches of it was pink skin with bits of fur. It had a large, protruding snout and twisted yellow eyes. Blood clung onto its fur like mold as it lashed out with its claws, making a sickening growling sound at a girl and a cat.

"Watch out!" Finn yelled as the monster shot a hairy arm at the girl. She gasped as she caught a glimpse of Finn, then dodged the arm and cut the skin open with a quick swish from her crystal sword. Finn blinked when he saw the lock of blonde hair matted with sweat, thinking it must've been a coincidence. But even though she had a sword, he had to save her.

Jake was in a state of panic, and Finn had to yell twice to get him to move, but by the time he had grown extra big, the girl and cat had finished the monster off, and it collapsed in a flurry of fur, blood and teeth. It roared before it sank to the grass, its large furry arms wavering about until it's body fell limp. Finn stared at the collapsed monster in shock. Who was it's slayer? "Hey-" But before he finished, the girl and her cat and ran off in the opposite direction.

...

Marceline sat, or rather, floated on her hard-as-rock sofa with a half-grey strawberry in her hand. There was a patch of red around the corner of her mouth, but she quickly wiped it away. Her black eyes darted around the room, and she quickly sucked the red out of the rest of the strawberry and tossed it away, into the pile of the other shriveled, once-red objects.

The pile was quickly taken away by one of her ghost friends, and the vampire floated out of her cave with an umbrella in her hand and looked around the vast land of Ooo. Something wasn't right. Something about her home wasn't right. It suddenly became brighter, and she was well aware of another presence in her cave.

Shrugging, she tossed her midnight hair over her shoulder and turned backwards, gasping as she bumped into a red and black checkered shirt.

...

Finn looked up at the sky and tried to remember what the girl had looked like. She was wearing a hat... Yes. She had blonde hair. Yes... Just like him. How odd. Where had the purple line come from? How come everything had suddenly become more colorful? There were so many questions to ask, so many answers not yet made. He pushed open the door in the tree house to his room, then screamed and jumped back in shock when he saw a girl in the middle of taking off her shirt.

"WHAT THE CABBAGE!" She screamed as well, jumping away and tugging her shirt back down. The cat standing next to her hissed in defence, but her frizzing tail indicated her shock.

"Wh-what are you doing in my house!" Finn gasped, trying not to blush as Jake ran up towards him and eyed the girl and the cat in confusement.

"Y-Your house!" She repeated, gasping, her face turning red. "What are YOU doing in MY house!"

Finn realized shouting repeatedly wasn't going to help, so he took a deep breath. "I'm Finn, that's Jake." He said, as calmly as possible. "Could you please tell me what you're doing in our tree house?"

The girl stretched her arms downwards and tried to breathe in, her face returning to normal colour. She blinked and looked at Finn with what he surprisingly realized were bright blue eyes. "I'm Fionna, that's Cake." She said warily. "I... I'm sorry if I came into... Er, your house. It looks a lot like mine and I thought there was only one tree house in Aaa."

"Ooo." Finn corrected.

Fionna looked at him. "Aaa." She said.

"Ooo."

"Aaa!"

"Ooo-"

"Okay, okay, enough!" Cake said firmly, stopping the two adventurers from bickering with each other. "Enough with the monkey noises. I don't care whether it's Ooo or it's Aaa, but I just want to know what the heck your brother is doing here!"

"Brother?" Finn repeated, looking at Cake in shock. He noticed, that even though she was a cat, she could talk (not surprising) and had the same body shape as Jake. He turned up to face Fionna, who was looking down at her cat in confusement. She wore a white hat tied around her neck with long bunny ears. Her blue shirt was the same colour as his and she had the same two-shade green backback. Her skort was dark blue and long, blue-tipped socks hugged her long legs tightly underneath black Mary Jane shoes.

"We do look the same, I guess..." Fionna admitted as she crossed her arms. "But that doesn't mean we're siblings. I mean, I don't have any siblings. Not that I know of..."

Cake looked thoughtful. "Well, honey, I've never met any of your family, but if you say you don't have any siblings-" She turned to Finn and shook his hand, ignoring the astonished look on his face. "Well, dear, it's nice to meet you. You can call me Cake." She turned to Jake, shook his paw and said the same thing again.

"Anyway, sorry I ended up in your tree house." Fionna said, watching Jake lead Cake around the tree house, both of them gasping and laughing at how similar their houses were. "I guess... Um, I'd better get going now."

Finn looked at Fionna quizzically. "Have I... Met you somewhere?"

She looked at him in confusement. "Um... No, no, I don't think so." She said, picking up the crystal sword set on the floor and retracting it so that it could fit into her bag. "Alright, see you."

"Whoa, was that a retractable sword!" Finn gasped.

Fionna beamed, looking pleased. "Why, yes." She zipped her bag open and pulled the crystal sword out, looking even more pleased as Finn held his breath at the sparkling slab of metal. "Prince Gumball gave it to me." She sighed happily.

From the edge of the sword, Finn looked up at met Fionna's eyes. "Who's Prince Gumball?"

Fionna gripped her sword tightly, and looked down at him. There was definitely something strange going on with that similar-looking boy kneeling in front of her.

...

Marceline rubbed her forehead. "Dude! Will you watch out where you're-" She paused and stared up at the floating figure in front of her. "Who are you? What are you doing in my cave!" She burst out, whipping her midnight-black hair over her shoulder and glaring at him defensively.

The teenager's slow calm voice made Marceline suspicious. "Hey, babe." He laughed, floating up and circling around her, Marceline whirling to keep her eyes on his face, although her attempt to scare him didn't seem to be working. His spiky, shaggy hair went down to his neck, but the fact that his skin was pale and that he floated made her wonder. "Sorry, but this is my cave."

"I think you got the wrong one." Marceline frowned, floating downwards slightly. "But this is-" She paused and gasped as the boy floated upwards and shot down, his hair fleeting upwards for a brief moment, revealing two spots on his neck. "You're a vampire!" She gasped.

"What of it?" He asked, kicking his legs up and putting his right thigh on top of his left knee. "You're a vampire too, sweetie."

"I know that." Marceline smiled. With his hair wafting slightly, and his dark gaze looking down at her, Marceline thought he was pretty cute... Suddenly, both of them burst out laughing and started a short chase around the cave.

As they settled down, still laughing to watch the sun still hanging up in the brightness of the outside of the cave. "Sorry about that." Marceline grinned as she pushed a lock of damp hair behind her ear. She nudged the boy's shoulder playfully. "I'm Marceline."

"Marshall Lee." He replied, pulling his knees up to his chest. "It's kind of cool, your cave. It looks a lot like mine... And so does the view... Hmm..."

Marceline frowned and looked down at the scenery outside of his cave. She didn't really mind the hot teenage **(O rly?) **boy sitting next to her, but she was confused as to how he had managed to find his cave without being stung my nettles or gobbled up by crocodiles. Well, he was a vampire - they ought to know when danger was coming, but her cave was sealed in a rocky outcrop where even the most sharpest eyes couldn't spot.

"Hey?"

"Hmmh?" Over her shoulder, Marceline turned to look at Marshall Lee who was staring down at the valley with a sort of calm, bemused look on his face, his soft hair falling over his dark eyes.

"How did you find my cave, anyway?"

Marshall Lee looked uncomfortable. He stretched his legs out, then pulled them in again and straightened his back as he leaned his chest against his thighs. "I... I dunno." He said. "I thought it was my cave, so I, y'know, kind of... Just found it."

Marceline laughed half-heartedly, but she was still suspicious about this lonely-looking vampire who had somehow managed to 'just find' her home.

...

Princess Bubblegum looked around her palace walls, finding the paint brighter and livelier. "How odd..." She murmured. "They must've done a new paint job." As she walked to her room, she passed by a dozen new servants she didn't seem to recognize. The royal castle seemed the same, except for the new flight of stairs leading to a wing of the castle she had never been to be before.

The princess was confused by the sudden change of the area, and she deeply wanted to explore the sudden new chambers that had been added, but she had to check on her portal-opener and find out what had caused that purple beam. As she scurried towards her room, she noticed a few trails and dollops of snow here and there, but she couldn't be bothered about the Ice King at the moment. Besides, if the snow was already melted it meant that the Ice King was long gone.

Something didn't seem right, the princess finally decided as she returned to her chambers. Something wasn't right. Not everything had to be right in Ooo, but something was definitely off.

And then she heard a young male voice calling from downstairs.

* * *

**OMIGOSH! I'm finished! Heeeee! It was sooo long, wasn't it? It's even progressing faster than my comic (obviously), but I meant... Um, by giving out hints at the start of the story. Looks like everyone (more or less) has met each other already- Pfft, met each other. Yes, met themselves, that is. Anyway, looks like the story will be half a dozen or one or two more chapters if I'm going this fast. Or maybe more. I'm not sure yet, but if you like the story so far please click the review button! It makes magic. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okayy, okay! I'm writing the next chapter already! Be patient peoplez! Geez, I've written so much I don't know what to write already. Pfft. Oh well, I'll see what I can do. I've already got the overall story planned out, but I don't know what to put in it! LOL. Anyway, let's see if I can start off with the Ice King...**

Disclaimer: I still don't own Adventure Time as much as I'd like to.

**Reviews**

Guest  
Th-Thank you so much! QwQ

IamMai123  
NOT IF I RIP YOURS OFF FIRST!

SamantaJLopez  
Thank you! I'll keep doing my best!

Guest  
Yay! Thank you so much!

Guest  
Okayokayokayokayokay~ I might be a fast writer, but I've got like, more than five other stories to work on!

Kyla123  
Yeah, I kind of like genderbender shipping. I dunno why XD Thanks anyway!

* * *

The Ice King stormed around his icy palace, muttering to himself. What was the machine that he had fixed back at Princess Bubblegum's lab? He had heard a soft click and flew out as quickly as possible, but failed to see the line of purple shoot across the sky like a row of purple ravens side by side. Something was up.

_Okay, so maybe I'm not so witty,_ the Ice King thought. _But I was still Simon once, so there must be a way I can marry Princess Bubblegum. _He continued pacing around his throne room before one of his penguins quacked in alarm.

"Gunter!" The Ice King cried, running towards his penguin. "What's wrong? What's wrong? Is it good or bad? How's your baby? **(If you haven't watched that episode - I forgot what it was called, but Dr. Princess was in it and Gunter had a baby)** Is it alright? Good news or bad news? Quack once for good."

The penguin quacked four times, and disappeared behind the throne. The wizard yelped in shock as there was a loud crash and shards of ice tore towards him, and he jumped behind his drum set. A woman with a large, icicle blue dress draped over her came storming into the room. "Alright, who got into my house!" She yelled.

The Ice King crawled sheepishly from behind the drum set, but his eyes gleamed when he saw the tiara on the woman's head. She didn't look young, but that didn't matter. He didn't want a senior citizen, but he was 1000 years old. Or more. Plus, the lady looked his age **(a century or two younger, my guess) **and a princess was what he wanted.

And if she didn't want him there was always force. "Hello-" He started, before she whipped around and shot sharp-tipped beads of ice that whizzed towards him so fast it took him half a minute to register that he was now pinned up to the wall.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my house!" The woman demanded, her icy breath visible in the cool air. "TELL ME!" A small ice knife vaporized into her hands, and the Ice King yelped.

"Look lady," he panted, struggling to free his sleeves from the shards of ice. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but this is my house. Is there a reason you're in here? I suppose there is..." He looked at her suggestively. **(Ohgodohgodohgod XD) **

"Oh, shut up." She hissed, turning towards the throne. "Gusty, get out here." Gunter peeked out from behind the throne, then shoved a more female-looking penguin with a pink bow on its head out and it waddled nervously towards her. "Question this man for a while, would you?" She asked, waving her hand at the Ice King.

As she sashayed away, muttering about 'having nobody', Gusty waddled towards the Ice King, looking up at him. "You're so cute!" He cried suddenly. "Free me and I'll save you from that beautiful b- Err, iron-fisted heck of a lady. I'll give you a home. And some friends. And cuddles! PLEASE!"

Gusty looked at the Ice King suspiciously, and after deciding, growled a low, deep, very angry growl.

...

Princess Bubblegum lifted the edges of her long pink dress as she trailed down the stairs again, her white heels making soft clacking sounds against the floor. She caught a glimpse of Peppermint Butler talking to another peppermint, but ignored them and clacked on, trying to find out where the voice had came from.

She finally arrived in the main hall where dozens of servants she never saw before flow in and out of the room constantly and chat with the prince standing in the middle of the path. Bubblegum froze - prince?

"Excuse me," she called, walking towards, him, then slowing down and trying to walk in and orderly, princessy manner. "Excuse me, but who are you?"

He turned around the face Princess Bubblegum, and she found herself looking into deep purple eyes. The 'prince' had hot pink hair, darker than hers over his pale pink head, and his once-again pink uniform definitely looked princey. "I'm Prince Bubba Gumball." He said modestly, studying Princess Bubblegum. "And who might you be, m'lady?"

Princess Bubblegum frowned, her face turning a deeper shade of pink. "How dare you not know who I am!" She huffed, tugging the ruffles of her skirt. "I'm Princess Bonnibel Bubblegum, ruler of the Candy Kingdom!"

"But... Who are... You're... I'm-" The prince stuttered, then took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Sorry, m'lady, but I don't believe that a princess rules this land. I, Prince Gumball-"

"Oh, WHAT!" She gasped, putting her hands on her hips and stamping her foot down. Several candy people froze, while others slipped away through the doors like shadows. "How... How dare you! I rule this land. I DO! ME, PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM, NOT YOU, YOU, YOU-"

"Hey, Princeeehsss... Whoa." Finn stopped mid-sentence to find an out of breath, hot-pink faced princess shooting a look at him that by right should have made him crumple and fall dead to the carpeted floor. Fionna stood behind him, and smiled weakly as she waved at Prince Gumball.

"Umm... Hi Fionna."

"Who's Fionna!" Princess Bubblegum snapped, her sugary-sweet voice turning very, very sour. "And what in the lollipop is going on? I-" She growled and pulled her pink hair, then stamped on the floor again. "ENOUGH! I'm returning to my room. And you! You get out of here, this is MY kingdom." With that, she stormed away angrily, leaving a confused Prince Gumball, Finn and Fionna behind.

"Who was that?" Prince Gumball asked Fionna as she yawned and plodded towards him.

"I have no idea." She said meekly. "Finn and I were practising with our swords, and I'm totally pooped. Very totally. But I can't find my tree house since the one I invaded back there was Finn's."

"Who's Finn?"

"That dude over there."

"Umm... A pleasure to meet you, Finn." Prince Gumball said, reaching out to shake Finn's hand. "Sorry that my, uh, companion, uh, entered your house. I'll let her sleep in one of the spare rooms until she finds her house. Where's Cake?"

"Back at the tree house, with Jake." Fionna sighed. "Anyway, I'm going now."

She stretched her arms and shuffled away, Finn and Prince Gumball left behind awkwardly. "Well, um, I don't suppose you know who this Princess Bubblegum is, do you?"

"Well, yeah." Finn said dubiously. "She's like, the ruler of the Candy Kingdom."

Prince Gumball's eyes narrowed. "Ah," he said. "I... I **(I realize PG is stammering a lot here. I think it's cute, but let's see if I can change that.) **didn't know there were TWO Candy Kingdoms in Aaa. Um.."

Finn raised his eyebrows. Under his hat, and Prince Gumball didn't notice. "But there's only one Candy Kingdom in Ooo, ruled by Princess Bubblegum..." He babbled. "But I've never met you before- Wait, Aaa?"

"Yes." Prince Gumball said. "Aaa."

"No, I went over this with Fionna already. Cake stopped us, but this place is called Ooo."

"No, it's-" Prince Gumball cleared his throat and stopped talking, and started to examine Finn. "Well. I don't believe I quite understand what's going on here, but I suppose I'll have to read something in the palace library for further research..."

"B-But, this is Princess Bubblegum's castle!" Finn protested as he ran after Prince Gumball who was walking towards the royal library. "I know you're a prince and everything, but you can't just go into her library!"

"Well, I am the prince of the Candy Kingdom." Gumball said, and Finn shut his mouth.

...

"Ready? Okay, 1, 2, 3!" Marceline strung her axe bass as Marshall did with his own, and they floated around the cave, stringing and singing, causing a variety of ghosts and spiders to gather below them, cheering and clapping. "Well, well, looks like you can play too, huh?"

"Sure." Marshall shrugged, pushing the hair over his eyes. "Anyway, it's getting kind of musty here. Wanna go out?" He pointed towards the entrance of the cave, and then at Marceline's umbrella which was laying on the ground.

"Eh, sure." Marceline shrugged. She carefully placed her axe bass inside her house. After waiting for Marshall Lee to get his huge sun hat, she picked up her umbrella and gloves and they flew out of the cave.

"Everything sure is bright, huh?" Marshall Lee said, shielding his eyes. "I was just, like, coming out of my cave, and suddenly this huge purple beam comes out of the sky, and there's this sort of rumbling feel..." He paused to check whether Marceline was listening. She nodded, but stared forwards. "I dunno. But you get what I mean, right?"

"Yeah... Uh... Something isn't right." Marceline said, settling to the ground, Marshall going after her and ducking under her parasol."I get it, but something in Ooo feels... Sealed. I'm gonna go check out Princess Bonnibel. You coming?" She floated away, giving Marshall Lee a look.

"Okay, okay!" He laughed, shooting towards her and grabbing the umbrella, and both of them started a small tug-of-war as they flew towards the Candy Kingdom.

...

"Let's see here... The Stitch, The Stitch... Ah." Princess Bubblegum stopped flipping through the book and glared at Prince Gumball and Finn, who were standing at the doorway of the palace library. Gumball waved and walked off, leaving Princess Bubblegum to glower at Finn. "Get over here." She hissed, once Prince Gumball was out of sight.

Finn shuffled awkwardly towards where Princess Bubblegum was sitting. She slammed the book onto the table. **(Slam as in 'place-very-lightly-so-that-Gumball-won't-hear')** "Finn! Can you please tell me what the gumdrop is that... Guy doing here? And your sister!"

"Well, first of all, she's not my sister." Finn said, crossing his arms. "She's just-" He got cut off my someone shouting 'OH MY CANDY CANE!' and Marceline and Marshall Lee bursting into the library, repeating 'Oh my candy cane' simultaneously, receiving hushed shushes from the candy people in the library.

"QUIET!" Princess Bubblegum screamed as Marceline and Marshall settled on the floor, Gumball crawling out from the book shelves with a thick book in his hands. "I have had it! Can't I go one day without peace! Ah, hi Marceline. Um... JUST BE QUIET! THIS IS A LIBRARY! ARRRGH!"

The teenage vampire laughed and strummed a few notes on her axe bass, then leaned her elbow on Marshall Lee's shoulder, who was already plucking a few notes and making lyrics mentally for 'oh my candy cane'. "Relax, Bonnibel." She grinned, but it only seemed to succeed in making Princess Bubblegum even angrier.

"Gosh darnit! I. Have. Had it!" She kicked the chair, making it fly over the library. Finn managed to run and catch it, but then got hit by Bubblegum's shoe which had flown off as well. "Can't you just-"

"Wait, hold on!" Prince Gumball interrupted as he ran towards her, shoving the book in her hands. "I think I understand the problem here. We must be from parallel dimensions!"

"That's it?" Fionna said. **(How did she get in here? o-o) **"Um, I thought, like, we just came from different places... Or something like, uh... Paaraaallleehh what?"

Princess Bubblegum took a deep breath. "It was all so simple." She muttered. "Of course. The Stitch was sealed, thus bringing the two parallel sides together. Well, duh!" She turned to Prince Gumball. "Nice to meet you... Me!" She giggled.

"Well, everything turned out fine." Marceline slurred. "C'mon me, let's go rock this fused-up place!" Laughing, the two vampires shot out of the library, leaving everyone and themselves behind. Finn was still shocked at how Princess Bubblegum had collected herself so quickly.

_Well, if it really did have anything to do with Science, she'd be happy, I guess..._

...

"Will you let me go? Please? Pleasy please pleeeeeeease?" The Ice King begged, making the ice shackles that held his hands and feet onto the icy dungeon wall rattle. "Please? Please, your royally highness? I'll do anything!"

The lady shot him a look. "Argh, for Gusty's sake, would you PLEASE stop the rattling!" She boomed. "And for the last time, I am the ICE QUEEN! Get it stuck in your tiny brain!"

The Ice King already had it in his brain, but the Ice Queen was pretty and he had to marry somebody. Forcefully. True love. Whatever. "We can go kidnap princesses together!"

The queen raised her long eyebrows. "You mean... Princes?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, whatever."

"...Fine. Gusty, unshackle him. Prince Gumball won't last long."

...

Cake peered out the window and looked towards the mountains where the ice kingdom stood. "Hey, Jake, does the grey-blue cloudy thingy bad?" She heard Jake yelp in shock from upstairs. "Okay, I'll take that as bad. C'mon, we've gotta find Finn and Fionna!" The cat dashed upstairs, grabbed Jake by his neck and dragged him out of the tree house and all the way to the Candy Kingdom.

"Whoa, whoa, ease on the neck!" Jake yelped, trying to hold the burito that Cake had made him drop out of his mouth. "I can't eat this if you're dragging me by my neck, sister!"

"Urgh, fine!" Cake let go, letting Jake tumble onto the ground as she raced off, making her tiny cat body expand. "Just hurry up and get there, alright?" Jake nodded and stuffed the burito into his mouth.

Lady Rainicorn caught sight of the giant icy cloud. "_Gee, you don't think that's the work of the Ice King, do you_?" She asked her partner in the next stable, using the simplest Korean words she could. "_I hope Jake's alright. Can you understand Korean?_"

There was a soft scrape and quick poundings of hooves on the stable floor as a reply. "_No worries, I understand a few languages_." He neighed, nodding towards Lady Rainicorn. "_Jake should be here soon, whoever he is. Don't worry. It's probably just the Ice Queen or one or another._"

The female horse smiled at her new companion. Someone she could talk to, who was actually a horse. He looked a little scary and out of place with his large, smooth black body in the middle of a cozy pink stable, but she didn't mind. "_You're right. Thanks for talking to me all the while. It gets quite lonely unless Jake comes._"

Lord Monochromicorn nodded and let out a tired neigh and scraped his hooves again. "_I'm a little tired. You're a pretty good talker and army cadet yourself, by the way. I'm surprised you know morse code. But if you speak Korean, I should probably be speaking Japanese! Hah!_" The two horses laughed.

Lady Rainicorn flopped her head down and let it rest on the stable door, staring at the orange sunset, wishing Jake would get here quickly. The icy cloud still bugged her. Lord Monochromicorn was a nice guy, but she had heard all the clatter in the palace, and she had a very bad feeling something bad was about to happen anytime now

* * *

**Hoho, well well! Look who wrote their next chapter? Ugh, finally! There's a lot of mid-story author's comments here. I should really cut that down, but I don't want to wait until the end. And by then, I probably forget. Also, you see that box down there? That's called a review box. If you type in it, magic happens. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yesh, I'm writing the next chapter already~ Please review and tell me how it's going so far, okay? DON'T BITE MY HEAD OFF, 'KAY!  
Oh yes. Jake n Cake are gonna do the translating for LR and LM.**

**Reviews  
**

IamMai123  
I WILL EAT YUH FIRST! D:

Guest

Too much rushing that rushes me to rush. It will all be explained.

Drakriff

Thank you! ;w;

* * *

"So, that's what happened..." Princess Bubblegum mused, reading the thick, dusty book that Prince Gumball had found. "Once the spell has been casted, The Stitch would seal, bringing the two parallel planets together to merge as one. Well, that explains why there's only one Candy Kingdom some and why Fionna got into Finn's treehouse."

Cake burst into the library, screeching at the top of her voice. "Dudes! What the heck are you just sitting' round there! There's this huge icy-blue-cloud-pillow-snow looking thingy heading straight at us!"

A giant Jake bounded up next to her. "FINN! Come on, let's get out there!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" The human slung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his sword. "C'mon Jake, let's get out there and beat the junk outta that... Thing."

"Jeikeu, yeogi iss-eossguna! Naega eolmana geogjeonghaessda. Dangsin do, Finn." A voice called as Lady Rainicorn slithered towards the window, tapping the pink-stained glass with her hoof. "A, geulaeyo , nan dangsin-i junim Monochromicorn mannago sipseubnida."

"...What?" Finn and Fionna said at the same time.

"She says we've got to go!" Jake said hurriedly as he jumped out of the window and landed on Lady's back. "And that she'd like you to meet... Er..." Jake turned towards Lord Monochromicorn and narrowed his eyes. "...Him."

"Boyfriend stealer." Cake muttered angrily to herself as she grabbed Fionna's sleeve and dragged her towards Lord Monochromicorn and clambered onto his back. "So, uh, how are you doing, gorgeous?" Cake asked wearily.

Lord Monochromicorn clacked and scraped his hooves on the ground as a reply. "..-/- ..-./../-./., -.-./.-/-.-/." Was the reply. _"I'm fine, Cake."_

"Geuneun junim Monochromicorn maeu maelyeogjeog ida!" Lady Rainicorn laughed. Jake grumbled angrily as Princess Bubblegum tied a Universal Translater around Lady Rainicorn's neck, and another one went on Lord Monochromicorn. "Ahh... Can you understand me now?" She tested.

Jake rolled his eyes and shot a glare at Lord Monochromicorn. "Crystal clear." He grumbled. "Let's get out there, lady." The two horses swept up into the sky towards the rumbling cloud.

"Hey Lady," Finn said, looking down at the multi-colored body through the fine blonde hair below him. "If you said you've been chatting with Lord Monochromicorn for a while... I think, he's speaking in Morse Code, right?" The Rainicorn nodded. "Well, how can you understand him if you speak Korean? And how can he understand you?"

_"_Finn, my dad was in the war!_"_ Lady Rainicorn laughed, her voice blurred into English by the Universal Translator. _"_I ought to know a little Morse Code, shouldn't I? And Lord must've learnt Morse Code from the war, shouldn't he? And the soldiers always learn a foreign language or too. I tried to talk simple Korean with him, but I'm not surprised he understood everything I said- Aaah!_"_

Lady Rainicorn slid backwards as Finn and Jake clung onto her long body. "Watch out! They're coming for us!" Fionna cried as the two horses shot into the dark cloud. THe fog wrapped around them like ice, and everywhere they turned they could only see the light flickering from Lady and Lord's horns, and the cackles of the ice rulers echoed everywhere.

"You won't get away this time!" A voice shrilled, a woman with snow white hair jumping out from the billowing darkness, grabbing Fionna by the neck and dragging her away, Cake gasping and grabbing her by the legs. Lord Monochromicorn neighed loudly and steered away, but the Ice King had paralyzed his horn and the horse dropped to the ground, leaving Fionna in the Queen's grasp, Cake dangling helplessly from Lord Monochromicorn's tail.

Finn gasped as he watched Lord Monochromicorn plummeted to the ground, his neighing panic and flailing, frozen hooves reminding him of the horse he had stolen the soap from in The City of Theives. "Jake, go grab Cake and Lord!" Finn yelled. "Lady and I will get Fionna and stop the Ice King! And, er, Queen."

"Awh, fine!" Jake backflipped off Lady Rainicorn, twisted his legs around her tail and sprung down into the cloud, stretching his body out to grab Lord Monochromicorn by his legs and use his other hand to keep Cake from slipping off. "Take my h- Paw!" Jake called, searching for Cake through the dark cloud that was blowing into his eyes and fur as he soared downwards.

"Over here!" She yelled. Jake was a dog. Cake was a cat, she could see in the dark, right? She could see better than he could. The fog was everywhere, clouding his vision, stinging his ears and nose, freezing his fur. He could still hear Lord Monochromicorn's frantic neighing and Cake's screams for help, muffled by the constant slap of horse tail into her mouth.

"Grab... My... Paw...!" Jake squinted his eyes and tried to concentrate. He could still hear Finn, shouting away, getting further and further. The fog seemed endless. He could make out two eyes. Were those- Then he felt a cold hand - not fur - brush against his arm.

"Let go of her!" Finn jumped up from Lady Rainicorn's blonde mane billowing past his legs and kicked the Ice King in his stomach. Lady Rainicorn zoomed out to catch him after he kicked, but the Ice Queen, still holding Fionna by the neck, scowled and shot a beam of ice at the Rainicorn. She gasped and tumbled backwards, Jake screaming from below, twice. "Rainicorn!" Finn screamed. He hit ground.

What? He couldn't have hit the ground already. He hardly fell a few inches. He opened his eyes, blinked and looked around. Lady Rainicorn was laying on her side, groaning. An icicle had pierced her skin, and Jake's legs were still twisted around her tail. Fionna was thrashing wildly and kicking the Ice Queen everywhere, while she was trying to wedge in her questions about where Prince Gumball was, while all the Ice King was saying "Princess Bubblegum?"

Finn groaned. Fionna! No - she would be fine for the time being, right? It was Lady Rainicorn he had to worry about. The icicle was't deep into her skin, but it had torn through her rainbow-colored skin, and there was blood oozing out of the cut that was... Err... Rainbow-colored. Well, it made it look happier instead of the usual, thick red mess that anyone else was bound to find.

Fionna had kicked free out of the Ice Queen's grasp and was punching and swinging her sword wildly with her eyes squeezed shut. Now she was chasing the Ice Queen and King around the grey cloud, both of them screeching and running away. Finn turned back to Lady Rainicorn and wiped away the blood with an old rag and tried his best to plaster her up. He looked down at his knees, to see he was seated firmly on a rather cold cloud. It was firm and freezing, but at least he wasn't sinking.

He pulled Jake's legs. "Jake, you in there?" He yelled, tripping the Ice King as he leaned forward, stretching his legs backwards. There was a muffled grunt in reply, when suddenly - _ZOINK! _- a bewildered dog, Monochromicorn, cat, and two vampires justed up into the empty cloud room and landed on the Ice Queen and King, knocking them unconsious.

Eveyrone stared at each other. Lord Monochromicorn had his body stretched over the two ice people, Jake and Cake were somewhere underneath a long tangle of rubbery fur and arms, while Marceline and Marshall sat and stared, holding their two beloved axe bases in their arms. "That was EPIC!" Marceline shouted.

...

Lady Rainicorn was in the sick bay along with Monochromicorn, although injured, Cake and Jake were still grumbling about it. Princess Bubblegum was still sitting in the library next to Prince Bubblegum. Her hair was tied up into a half-ponytail and she nodded slightly as Jake carried the Ice Queen and King towards her, and he threw them into the dungeon below the castle.

"What should we do with them?" Fionna asked, combing through her blonde hair with her fingers. "We were lucky those two popped up back then, but we can't rely on them forever. What do you reckon they were here for?" At the mention of 'those two', Marceline and Marshall started strumming their guitars and singing, much to Princess Bubblegum's annoyance.

"Hmm... Well, I'm not sure yet, but I guess we'll have to go through some questioning before we can get some punishment done on them..." Princess Bubblegum said thoughtfully, tapping the tip of a glittery pink pen on her chin.

"Ooh, ooh!" Finn squealed, raising his hand. "Let me kick them in the stomach, Princess! I'll swipe their butts before-"

"Finn!" Princess Bubblegum interrupted, giving him a hard look. "I shall not tolerate such langauage in the castle!"

"Especially when there's a prince around!" Fionna whispered, making Finn giggle. This earned him another angry stare and a shrug and smile from Prince Gumball.

"Don't worry, we'll have a proper interrogation." Princess Bubblegum said, waving her hand. "In the meanwhile... I think you two had better get some rest. Prince Gumball has told me a bit, and as far as I'm concerned, Ice Queen is much worse than the Ice King. Okay, go ahead now!" She exclaimed, shooing Finn, Fionna, Jake and Cake out of the library.

"Dude," Jake said. "The Ice King AND the Ice Queen. You don't think those two are making out in the dungeon, do you? Let's go down and video tape them with BMO right now!"

"Ew, no way!" Finn said quickly, shaking his head. "That's totally gross, dude!"

"Oh, will you shush!" Fionna exclaimed, turning to face backwards and place her hands on her hips. "Why do you guys have to be like that? Look, I'm going to the servant place with Cake so we can rest up a bit while Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball or whoever else is going to be there. You can either follow us and eat some ice-cream and play with BMA, or go into that smelly dungeon to watch the Ice Queen and King sit down and answer boring questions."

Finn and Jake looked at each other. "I'm taking BMO with me." He said quickly, then rushed off to find him, Cake nodding in smug agreement.

...

"Now, see what you've gotten us into!" The Ice Queen exclaimed, throwing up her arms. "Now we're stuck in this stinky, smelly dungeon. Urrgh! Oh, great, someone's coming. Now what?"

Ice King opened his mouth to speak before a giant spotlight shone at them, and Princess Bubblegum came out of the darkness in her lab coat, Prince Gumball in a fedora behind her. "That's a bit much..." Ice Queen murmured as the two royal candy people sat down on chairs in front of them. "Who are you, anyway?" She asked, eyeing Princess Bubblegum. "And what do you want?"

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "It's simple. All we want you to do is to answer a few... Well, simple questions. Is that okay with you?"

"Could we dim the light a bit, first?" Ice King asked, shielding his eyes.

"Fine". Prince Gumball sighed, standing up to dim the light, then returned to his chair. "Alright, that's it. Princess Bubblegum, if you will..."

"Yes," she replied, nodding and clearing her throat. "Okay. Ice King, Ice Queen what were you doing here? I do hope you weren't planning to capture me... Or Prince Gumball."

"Eh, why not." The Ice Queen shrugged, then suddenly smiled wickedly. "Anyway, Prince Gumball, it seems the two parallel dimensions haven't completely merged together. This dungeon still has a more princessy touch, you know? That's why... No... Dungeon... Shall hold me back!" She roared loudly as she grabbed the bars of the dungeon and pulled, the metal freezing quickly under her touch.

The Ice King laughed and clapped his hands. Prince Gumball rolled his eyes. "No, Ice Queen. You will not escape."

"Just watch me!" She shrilled, the freezing ice slowly spreading across the rest of the dungeon and enveloping the feet of the prince and princess. Ice Queen laughed again as there was a loud CLANK and a scream from Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball.

* * *

**That's my failed cliffhanger... =3=;  
I need to type faster...**


End file.
